ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
The Fall
The Fall is the third episode of the tenth season, and the 97th overall of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. It aired in New Zealand on February 2, 2019 and on April 19, 2019 in the United States as a film. Synopsis The Oni in Ninjago City are stronger than anyone could have imagined, and the Ninja must risk a daring rescue of Lloyd and Garmadon. Though there is still a slight hope, one ninja will pay a terrible price. Plot Picking up where the last episode left off, Lloyd and Garmadon continue fighting Omega, who after a while launches Lloyd into a vault in the next room containing the Sword of Sanctuary. However, Lloyd learns that the future reflections did not influence the battle in his favour, and instead aims for the Realm Crystal while Garmadon kept Omega busy. The Omega reveals to Lloyd and Garmadon that destroying the crystal did nothing, as it was only needed to open the Oni's gateway into Ninjago. Soon, more Oni are summoned into Ninjago, which prompts Lloyd and Garmadon to attempt an escape. They are soon surrounded when they run out of vaults to enter, but noticed the Oni weren't attacking them. They turned around to find the Golden Master's armor, and came to the conclusion that the Oni were afraid of its power. They managed to escape the Borg Tower vaults, but when they tried to contact the Ninja, P.I.X.A.L. responds, telling them that the Ninja had to tend to a distress call. P.I.X.A.L decides to enter the darkness alone, despite Lloyd's warnings, but on her way down she discovers that she was running low on fuel as a result of waiting in the sky for so long. The Ninja were able to locate the source of the distress call, pinpointing its location to be the NGTV building, which has almost been fully consumed by the cloud. While the employees were reaching the rooftop, Jay and Cole help them up onto the Bounty. However, the darkness soon began to creep up on the roof, prompting Cole and Jay to tell Nya to make a quick escape. Nya accidentally pushed the thrust lever the wrong way, causing Cole to lose his grip, and the ladder to snap partially. Once he regained his grip, he realised it was too late, as his ladder broke completely, sending him into the cloud as the others watch from above. Nya puts the Bounty onto full thrust, and as Kai tries to turn the Bounty around, Zane stops him, and they fly away as the cloud consumes the NGTV building. P.I.X.A.L. contacts Lloyd, and informs him that she only has one chance to pick them up, as her mech is nearly out of fuel. On the ground, Lloyd and Garmadon are cornered on a bridge by Oni when P.I.X.A.L. swoops in and picks them up. As they fly up towards the sky, P.I.X.A.L. is able to contact Nya, and she estimates that the others can get to them in two minutes. When P.I.X.A.L., Lloyd, and Garmadon reach the sky, they run out of fuel and begin to topple back down towards the cloud before crash landing onto the Bounty. After Lloyd gets up, he realises that Cole is missing, and Zane and Kai tell him that Cole fell into the cloud. Nya blames herself, but Kai and Jay reassure her, telling her that it was an accident. Garmadon insists that they must keep going now that they have the Golden Armor, but Lloyd retaliates in anger and storms off, claiming that he will never understand what it is like to lose family because he cares about nothing but himself. Garmadon tries to persuade Zane to see the logic in the given circumstances, but he too storms off. The others follow, leaving Garmadon alone on the deck. Back in the sleeping quarters, Garmadon once again views the photos of the Ninja. He attempts a smile, but wards it off. His eye is then drawn to the photo of Sensei Garmadon and Lloyd, which makes him think. Before he got too far into his thoughts, he was interrupted by Vinny, who was looking for the bathroom, Before sending Vinny off, Garmadon asks him what is more important than survival. Vinny replies, saying that stuff like friendship, love, harmony, trust, the truth, and courage are all more important than survival, and they they make life worthwhile. Garmadon sends Vinny away, and looks at the photo of Sensei Garmadon and Lloyd again. At the rear of the Bounty, Nya is mourning Cole's supposed loss. Kai comes out and comforts her, saying that Cole would want them to keep fighting. He encourages Nya that she is the smart one of the team, as she and Zane are always thinking of plans, but notes that Zane isn't much help at the current moment. Reinvigorated with confidence, Nya suggests that they set course for the Monastery of Spinjitzu, as it has a forge that can be used to reforge the Golden Armor into weapons. Kai mentions that they can't use any old blacksmith to forge the weapons, but Nya tells him that his Fire will be used to reforge the weapons. While he is hesistant at first, Nya encourages him, and they both look into the sunset as Kai accepts that the fate of Ninjago rests on his shoulders. Back inside the cloud, Cole is lying on the floor, untouched by the Oni. The Oni tendrils begin to consume him. Cast *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Gayle Gossip - Kelly Sheridan *Garmadon - Mark Oliver *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Kai - Vincent Tong *Lloyd Garmadon - Sam Vincent *Nya - Kelly Metzger *The Omega - Zach LeBlanc *P.I.X.A.L. - Jennifer Hayward *Vinny - Gavin Langelo *Zane - Brent Miller Transcript For the transcript of the episode, click here. Locations Visited *Ninjago **Ninjago City ***Borg Tower ****Borg Tower Vaults ***NGTV Headquarters Trivia *Tommy Andreasen stated that episode 97 is "the most intense episode in the series yet."https://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/1029318896845762560 He also stated that episode 97 is his favorite.https://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/1021170756447637504 *By counting the two pilot episodes, this is the 99th episode of Ninjago ever produced. "Day of the Departed" is not considered an episode by the writers, but if it were to be counted, this would be the 100th episode. *The Realm Crystal is destroyed. **This makes it the second time the Realm Crystal was destroyed. The first was "Misfortune Rising," but the event was erased from the timeline. *Cole falls from the Destiny's Bounty, and the Ninja mourn him. He is seen moving his head slightly before the end of the episode, as he is engulfed in dark clouds, implying that he is still alive. **His fall into the mist is somewhat similar to Elsa Schneider's demise at the end of Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade. **It's also similar to Gandalf's fall in The Lord of The Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring. *Many things are revealed to be stored in the vaults below Borg Tower, such as the Sword of Sanctuary, the Golden Armor, the Helmet of Shadows, the Serpentine Staffs, the potrait of Yang from the Temple of Airjitzu, the samurai armor from the Ninjago Museum of History, a pike from the Royal Guards. the Fangpyre skeleton from "Once Bitten, Twice Shy," a Vermillion Sword, and an Anacondrai Spear. *Lloyd is shown as being able to touch the Golden Armor without being destroyed, unlike many of the other victims that have touched the Golden Weapons/Armor in prior episodes, this is because after Zane absorbed the power of the Armor in Season 3 before he was obliterated, the Armor lost some of its power making it weaker than before. *The Ninja are in possession of the Golden Armor, which they will melt down so Kai can forge the four Golden Weapons once again, in order to stop the Oni. *Garmadon briefly feels the emotions of his good self, seen when he compliments Lloyd's actions, protects Lloyd from Oni, as well as looking at pictures of the Ninja and attempting to smile. He later asks Vinny if there is more to life than survival. He contemplates Vinny's answer, and looks at the picture of his redeemed self and Lloyd together. *It is revealed that the Oni fear the Golden Armor, as it is made from the power of the First Spinjitzu Master. *Lloyd tells Garmadon that "there's more to life than surviving," which is what Master Wu said to Iron Baron in "Lessons for a Master." *The name of the episode has the same name of the final episode of Nexo Knights. Errors *When noticing the Golden Armor, all of the Oni Warriors have armor pads on, in the shot where Lloyd picks up the armor, the armor pads on the Oni Scout are missing. *After crashing onto the Bounty, P.I.X.A.L.'s eyes were blue instead of the normal green color. *When Zane is helping P.I.X.A.L out of the Samurai X Mech, P.I.X.A.L's armor is missing. It returns in the next shot she is in. Gallery ColeFall.jpeg|Cole, falling to his near demise Cole is dead.png|Cole, unconscious IMG 6154.PNG IMG 6149.PNG IMG 6152.PNG IMG 6153.PNG Golden Armor.PNG Lloyd and garmadon surrounded.png 3 Oni.png More oni.png In one section.png Screen Shot 2019-02-01 at 4.02.22 PM.png Omega fighting.png Omega .png Oni picture.png Multiple oni.png Multiple Oni.png Oni feel the effect of the Golden armor.png References Category:Episodes Category:March of the Oni Category:2019 Category:Cartoon Network Category:Episodes of March of the Oni Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:TV Show